Power is a Wonderful Thing
by Kucarrie
Summary: A spell goes wrong ond something happens to Harry, not that he seems to mind that much. HPSS
1. Going Home

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine; if they were I wouldn't share.  
  
Summary: A spell backfires and Harry gets taken into the past, when he returns he is more powerful than before.  
  
Spoilers: For all the books I advise you not to read this fanfiction unless you have read at least some of the books because I don't explain everything because that just gets tedious for myself and the readers who know the books.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, in fact my first fiction, so please don't be too harsh and I have checked it myself so I apologize for any errors in the story.  
  
So with nothing left too say except enjoy, on with the story.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Chapter one: Going Home  
  
Harry Potter was not usual and most certainly was not normal. Which unfortunately caused him a few problems seen as he lived with his aunt and uncle who despised anything unusual. The problems were things like living in a cupboard under the stairs for the first 11 years of his life, and often getting locked in there for behaving "strangely". Then he received a letter inviting him to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Whilst this meant that Harry got away from the Dursleys for most of the year it was worse when hr had to go home for the summer. And also lead to Harry standing outside No.4 Privet Drive on his 16th birthday with all his possession and the clear instructions that he was not to step inside that house again. He had been thrown out of the Dursley residence.  
  
Trying not to panic about been a homeless underage wizard in a muggle world, he decided to send a message to Ron asking to stay at the Burrow. And until then he would just have to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Sticking out his left hand Harry summoned the Knight Bus and got a ticket for London. Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron Harry went to find Tom the landlord.  
  
"Hi, I'd."  
  
Harry didn't get any further though because Tom interrupted.  
  
"Harry there you are they thought you would come here, someone wants to talk to you, through there in the private parlour."  
  
This got Harry worried surely it couldn't be death eaters and he was pretty sure he hadn't broken the law.  
  
"But I haven't done anything, I didn't blow up my Aunt or anything," Harry protested.  
  
"Harry, don't worry your not in trouble." Laughed a voice that Harry recognized.  
  
"Dumbledore, thank god I thought you were Fudge the way Tom was talking."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous that man couldn't find a shoe in a shoe shop, he's probably still looking for you at Privet Drive I had to tell where to look that time you ran off in your third year."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he showed Harry through to the private parlour. Where they sat down in some very comfy chairs, the type Snape would hate on site just because they are made for slouching. Harry laughed to himself at the thought of Snape ever slouching in a big comfy chair. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice.  
  
"Sherbet Lemon?"  
  
What? No thank you sir."  
  
Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders and popped one into his mouth and they sat there in silence as he chewed. After a while Harry couldn't help asking.  
  
"Erm.Sir? What are you doing here, if I'm not in trouble then?"  
  
"I've come to take you to Hogwarts of course, seen as you have moved on from the Dursley's." Dumbledore replied as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"They threw me out." Harry replied rather bitterly.  
  
"Yes, letting you spread your wings, they wont you to do your best don't want to hold you back."  
  
"They kept me locked in a cupboard, and starved me half the time, very generous of them."  
  
Dumbledore didn't seem to hear a word Harry said, and he seriously started to worry about the old mans sanity.  
  
"Always encouraging seeing a good muggle family mixing so well with a wizard."  
  
"They're certainly muggles," Harry muttered under his breath, "I don't know about the mixing well with wizards part."  
  
Dumbledore still seemingly oblivious to what Harry had stood up checked Harry over and said.  
  
"Right then got everything, got to get back to Hogwarts can't hang around all day, I've already spoken to the Burrow, they are going to send Hedgwig back to you and hope that you have a nice summer. Now hold tight we are going to apperate to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry grabbed his luggage in one hand and Dumbledore's sleeve with the other. If he thought using port keys was bad it was nothing compared to this. It was like travelling faster than light and leaving a trail of your atoms behind you that once you stop, slam back into you sending you flying to the ground if you aren't ready for it.  
  
"Careful of the landing, it can be a bit rough sometimes." Dumbledore called.  
  
Looking back from several feet away Harry called "Thanks." Whilst spitting out a mouth full of dust.  
  
"Ah here's Dobby, he will take your things up to your room for you, and I'm sure you'll want to unpack, so I'll see you at dinner, usually around 7."  
  
With that Dumbledore strode off leaving behind an excited Dobby, and a relived Harry Potter, well he thought that certainly sorts out where I'm going to stay, but what am I going to do about my school supplies. All further thoughts were knocked out of his mind by Dobby hurling himself at Harry. He was surprised that Dobby hadn't caused himself a heart attack by now with how enthusiastic he was.  
  
"Dobby is so excited that Mr Harry Potter has come back to school early, and Dobby is honoured that he has been instructed to help him."  
  
"That's great Dobby, and er. how have you been?"  
  
Harry tried, as they started off towards the school, Dobby levitating the luggage behind him, but it was just too much for Dobby who burst into tears.  
  
"Harry Potter is so kind he asks Dobby how he has been as if he actually cares."  
  
It took Harry all the way up to the Gryffindor dorms to get Dobby to calm down, and Harry insisted on unpacking himself just so that he could get some peace and quiet. Once everything was put away, Harry stood back, and looked around.  
  
"Home." He sighed.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
There you go my first chapter I hope you liked it and more is on the way if you did but there is only one way to tell me, and that is to review. 


	2. Meeting the staff and letters

A/N: Thank you Rebbie for my first review, so cool I didn't think I would get any. And to Baroness Jumping Rain; Sidda that is a cool name.  
  
**Thoughts**  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting the staff, and letters.  
  
At 7 o clock Harry went down to the dinning hall to have his dinner. As usual the ceiling was enchanted and there were thousands of floating candles, but only one table, and as Harry walked in all the teachers looked up and were quite shocked to see a student before the start of school, except for Dumbledore who was smiling happily whilst humming a little tune.  
  
"Harry how great of you to come, during the summer we don't have the house tables so why don't you come sit by me."  
  
Dumbledore said whilst indicating a seat to his left. Harry walked up to the table smiling at the teachers as he went past most of them smiled back. One however scowled, and leaned over to the Headmaster.  
  
"Albus what is he doing here, couldn't you have put him in an orphanage or something, I will never get any work done with him stomping around the school."  
  
"Now Severus I'm sure everything will be just fine, this castle is big enough for the both of you."  
  
Harry thought he heard a muttered "not with a ego as big as his" from Snape as he sat down but tried to ignore it, which wasn't that hard because seconds later the table filled with some of the most delicious food Harry had seen in a long time, and completely forgetting about Snape dug in. Harry didn't realize how hungry he had been living off Dudley's diet but decided to make up for the lack of food by eating as much as he could now.  
  
"So, Harry how was has your summer been so far?"  
  
Dumbledore inquired as Harry finally started to slow down in his eating just enough to be able to hold a conversation.  
  
"Er. Fine not had much to do except work so it's been a bit."  
  
"Great so you are all up to date with your homework, that just what we like to see an eager student."  
  
Harry didn't really feel it was necessary at this point to tell Dumbledore that even though he had, had nothing to do except homework didn't mean that he had actually done very much of it. He was sure that if the last Defence Against the Dark Arts professor had been in a fit state to give them any homework at the end of last year he would of done that set. Defence had always been his best subject; maybe it was the extra practice he always seemed to get, although he wouldn't have minded not having that practice really.  
  
"Now Harry you are free to use the library but I must ask that you don't bother the teachers because they are very busy getting ready for next year. And it isn't really fair if you were getting extra help now would it or we will have all the students wanting to stay over the summer wouldn't we."  
  
"Em yeah, just queuing up."  
  
Harry replied wondering if Dumbledore had really gone mad just like Ron had been saying.  
  
"On a good side Harry now that you are back at school you can perform magic."  
  
Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
**Now that might not be too bad.**  
  
Thought Harry. With the meal soon over a contented Harry said goodnight to the professors and walked up to the Tower to get a good nights sleep, and not have to worry about the Dursley's in the room next to him.  
  
**Well this really hasn't ended up too bad, free from the Dursley's and back at Hogwarts, even if that did mean seeing Snape earlier.**  
  
Harry thought to himself as he climbed in to bed and pulled the up covers quickly falling to sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry was quite shocked to wake up and discover that the world had turned a rather nasty shade of green, only to realize seconds later that it was actually just Dobby, although a very close Dobby.  
  
"Mr Harry Potter sir, you are awake, good good, and I only had to poke you a few times. Professor Dumbledore said to come down to breakfast, and thought you might like to go and visit Professor Hagrid."  
  
"Right yeah that sounds good but do you think you could perhaps get off my chest so that I can breath."  
  
Gasped Harry in reply at this Dobby yelped and scuttled off Harry and started apologizing, bowing so low that his nose was scraping the carpet.  
  
"Its alright Dobby, I'll just go down to breakfast now, thanks for waking me."  
  
With that Harry hurried to get dressed and hurried down to breakfast. He was one of the first there this morning and was half way through his meal when Hedwig swooped into the Great Hall carrying what looked like quite a few letters.  
  
"Hi girl you back from the Burrow? Let me get those letters."  
  
Once Harry had removed the letters Hedwig started helping herself to the food on Harry's plate.  
  
"Great now we have to share our table with animals too, and I thought Potters table manners were bad."  
  
Harry looked up to see Snape walking into the room, with one of his most vicious snarls plastered on his face, and to his annoyance started to blush he shooed Hedwig off the table. She gave an indignant hoot and flew out of the window.  
  
**What why am I blushing at something Snape says, I'm used to all of his snide comments, why blush now.**  
  
Putting Snape from his mind Harry looked down at the letters in his hand, from the handwriting on the front there seemed to be one from Ron and Hermione and he didn't recognize the other one. Not wanting any more remarks from Snape about his terrible manners he decided to wait until he got back up to the Towers to open the letters. Eating as fast as he could but still trying to eat politely and not like a pig as he was sure Snape would call him, Harry finished his meal and set off for the Tower.  
  
Sitting on his bed he opened the first letter from Ron.  
  
Hi mate, How's holiday doing, pity you couldn't come and stay with us we were getting everything ready for you then got that owl from Dumbledore saying you will be staying at Hogwarts. Everyone's fine here Hermione is staying too. We are all going to Diagon alley on the 28th hope we can see you there.  
  
Ron  
  
**Great they're all together having a great summer and I'm here, stuck with a grouchy Snape.**  
  
Harry grumbled to himself whilst he opened the second letter from Hermione.  
  
Hi Harry, Hope you are having a lovely holiday. You are so lucky getting to stay at Hogwarts you will have the whole library to yourself to do your work in, but you know this means it is going to have to be extra good. I think Ron told you that I'm staying at the Burrow didn't he, hope to see you on the 28th.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
The third letter turned out to be from Mrs Weasley.  
  
Harry Dear, I'm just writing to say hi and that we are all going to be at Daigon alley on the 28th, we plan to arrive at 8 but you know us might be a bit late so hopefully we will see you at Florean Fortescue's around then. I've also included a photo of the family to cheer you up, as you can see Ron going to be needing new robes again, Hermione might as well you are all growing up so quick.  
  
See you soon dear. Molly Weasley.  
  
Looking at the photo didn't cheer Harry up though, the whole of the Weasley family were smiling up at him from the photo with Hermione there as well. They were all so tall, Ron must of grown about 5 inches alone and Hermione might even be taller that him now. It wasn't fair Harry just didn't seem to grow.  
  
**Hadn't Hermione said something about a spell though, and he could use it now so none of his friends would notice, maybe it was good been back at Hogwarts.**  
  
With these thoughts Harry scrambled off the bed and ran down to the library to start his search. He only knew the type of spell he was looking for so it took awhile having to cross reference books and find the one he was looking for on the shelves, but he found it. He didn't just want a spell that made him grow a bit that could easily be undone. What Harry had found was a book that affected the way that you grew in the past so that in the time the caster was in now they were naturally taller. The spell was tricky with three parts that had to be spoken at the write time.  
  
Torqueo articulus, reverto, sublimitas incrementum.  
  
The first part distorted time according to the book so that you could affect something out of your time, so the book said the second part decided the direction the time would be affected in and the third part what would be affected. There was a lot of other notes one the spell and a fair few warnings, but Harry ignored these as he ran to the bathroom, muttering the spell under his breath to make sure that he had the pronunciations correct.  
  
Once in the bathroom Harry took out his wand and looked at himself in the mirror, which smiled at him and said.  
  
"Good luck mate."  
  
Harry pointed the wand at himself and started the spell.  
  
"Torqueo articulus, reverto, ."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Miles away Voldemort decided that wormtail was in too good a mood and taking out his wand cried.  
  
"Crucio"  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Back at Hogwarts Harry felt the spell hit.  
  
"Reverto."  
  
He said again gasping, and promptly vanished. Leaving behind a stunned mirror.  
  
"Well I don't think that was meant to happen."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
The second chapter what do you think? If you don't like it send flames I dare you. 


	3. Diagon Alley and Reunions

Power is a Wonderful Thing  
  
Chapter 3: Diagon Alley and Reunions  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Seconds later Harry appeared back in the same place looking exactly the same if a little confused. He looked at himself in the mirror and asked.  
  
"How long have I been gone?"  
  
"Couple of seconds, is that what the spell was meant to do or did you just mess it up."  
  
"I messed it up, but I never thought I would come back again, I thought I had lost this time. But if my appearance hasn't changes maybe my power hasn't either."  
  
Harry turned around and spotting some towels on the rack he stuck out his hand and raised it. As his hand went into the air so did the towels, which then slowly began to spin, as Harry's hand lowered so did the towels. Harry turned back to the mirror grinning.  
  
"Oh this is going to be fun, I can't wait to see Hermione's face when someone beats her on a test, or Malfoy's when he suddenly loses the ability to speak, right when he comes up with the perfect insult."  
  
Harry walked out of the bathroom laughing to himself, as he walked back up to the Tower he practiced he simple spells, with and without his wand. It was good to have his wand back spells were always easier with your own wand instead of one you had stolen from someone else and had to force to work with you. Pushing that unpleasant memory away Harry carried on up to the Tower to do the Homework he had been putting off, but now was composing the essays for in his head.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Later that night Harry headed down to the Great Hall to join the professors for tea. But at the door he stopped stunned upon seeing a person he had thought he would never again lay eyes upon. His mind drifted back to all the times Snape's teachings had saved his life and he had silently thanked the man. You didn't become one of the four most powerful wizards or witches in history by trusting everyone you meet and letting the world know how you feel, or what you think. Feeling Harry's stare Snape looked up and glared at Harry. Pretending nothing had happened Harry continued up to the head table, while he started to plot how to capture a certain male he had been dreaming of for some time now.  
  
Harry was still absorbed in his thoughts when he heard his name; looking up he realised Dumbledore had been speaking to him and was now looking at him expectantly. Blushing Harry apologized.  
  
"Sorry what did you say?"  
  
"We were just arranging a date for you to go to Diagon Alley to get your new school books, and as Severus told me awhile ago that he needed to go to get some potion ingredients I thought it would be a good idea if you both went at the same time. If you wanted you could get Mr Weasley and Miss Granger to accompany you. We thought Friday would be a good time?"  
  
"Yeah that would be great thank you." Then turning to Snape, "Thank you for allowing me to come with you I shall endeavour to be as little of a nuisance as possible."  
  
Harry managed to say without bursting into laughter at the shocked look on Snape's face it was priceless. "Your Welcome." Snape mumbled.  
  
Smiling Harry finished off his tea and went to write invitations to Ron and Hermione inviting them to meet up at Diagon Alley.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Harry decided to go pay a visit to an old friend down in the entrance hall, who hadn't seen him in years.  
  
"Gregory(1), how good to see you."  
  
The painting looked up from its nap, confused that someone had called him by name, he had thought that had been forgotten years ago. He looked down at a young figure that smiling up at him asked.  
  
"Do you not recognize me? Though I am slightly younger than when we last chatted."  
  
"Sir is that you it has been many years I am glad you are back."  
  
"Aye it is me, how have you been my watcher, seen anything interesting lately?"  
  
"I have seen someone interesting lately, that man you told me of he has been around recently, for the last 30 years I think, he is interesting to watch, sweeping past scaring all the little ones it is quite funny."  
  
Smiling up at his old friend Harry sat on the floor, as Gregory proceeded to tell him all about what he had seen since they had last talked, it was going to be a long night.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Friday morning arrived to find Harry walking down to the Entrance Hall to meet up with Snape. They were going to Hogsmead first so that they could floo to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Good morning Sir. How are you today?"  
  
"Fine thank you Potter, I trust you are in good health and on best behaviour?"  
  
Harry decided to ignore the hint of threat in Snape's tone.  
  
"Absolutely Sir. May I enquire as to what you are going to buy today?"  
  
"Potions ingredients: unicorn hair, and veela tears of compassion."  
  
"That is going to be expensive, what is the desperate need for such a strong healing potion?"  
  
From the expression on Snape's face Harry knew the gamble had paid off, he had guessed right.  
  
"Pray do tell Potter how you knew the uses of these ingredients and the potion made from them."  
  
Using an excuse that both knew to be false, Harry replied.  
  
"Oh you know, saw it in a book in the library whilst doing some work."  
  
Harry knew he was not convinced, Snape had on his calculating look, like the time he had found out Harry could speak Parseltounge. Harry could see him itching to ask a question or add some comment, but he refrained and they continued to Hogsmead in silence.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Harry hated using the floo network he always ended up on the floor and this time was no exception, he end up in a ball at the feet of a smirking Snape.  
  
"Up you get Potter your fan club is one the way. Back here at 6 o clock and don't be late."  
  
He said as he yanked Harry to his feet by his cloak and walked off, just as Ron and Hermione arrived.  
  
"Harry mate how you been, bet it's been hell stuck at Hogwarts on your own?"  
  
"Its not been that bad actually I've been using the library loads and learnt lots of cool tricks, wait till you see what we can do, the teachers wont know what hit them."  
  
"Harry as pleased as I am that you have been using the library don't you think there are better things you could have been looking up than tricks."  
  
"Give him a break Hermione he has been all on his own he has to do something to keep from dying of boredom. Right Harry"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Replied Harry although he had been quite busy over the last week planning on capturing a certain Potion Master, and his own little shopping trip that required leaving his friends behind.  
  
"Shall we go then, we arranged to meet mum and the others here at 5 to get something to eat before we go home." Said Ron.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
They had finished all their shopping and were heading back to The Leaky Cauldron when Harry suddenly stopped and started patting down his trousers.  
  
"Bugger!" He swore.  
  
"What is it mate?"  
  
Ron asked as Hermione looked at him reproachfully for swearing.  
  
"Left my purse in Madam Malkins be back soon don't wait for me."  
  
Harry ran off down the road and once Ron and Hermione were out of site went down Diagon Alley. He needed his equipment and just hoped the old shops were still there. To his relief he found the robe shop right were it should be. In he went and came out with three fighting robes the leather trousers that not only looked better than his old baggy trousers but also had all the right holders for his weapons. Which were his next stop, he came out of the weapon shop with two new throwing knives, potion vials containing some of the dangerous potions known to wizards and a fighting knife with a nick at the end to contain poison and then spelled to hold poison until it touches blood. Harry shrank his bags with a flick of his hand over them then stuffed them in robes and raced back to The Leaky Cauldron, arriving at the same time as Snape who was arriving bang on time.  
  
"Good, lets go Potter."  
  
"What we were going to have tea."  
  
Complained Ron, which only got a snear in return from Snape.  
  
"It doesn't matter guys I'll see you at the feast in a few weeks okay we can talk then alright."  
  
After a round of good byes from the Weasleys and Hermione, Snape and Harry flooed back to Hogsmead, and set off for Hogwarts.  
  
"So Sir did you get everything you needed?"  
  
"Yes, thank you and yourself?"  
  
"Oh yes everything I needed, even the extra stuff."  
  
Harry knew Snape hadn't been curious before, but now he was, but he wasn't going to elaborate and Snape wouldn't ask so he would just have to wait to find out what he had bought. And when his weapons came out it was sure to be a show.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
(1) Gregory: saint; Greek; based on 'to be watchful'  
  
A/N: There you go 3rd chapter, sorry it's been so long since I last updated but had exams, then holidays then exam results, but have full time job now, and the chapters will be more regular now I promise, and the story should be finished by December cos then I going to Tanzania so I wont be able to update.  
  
Thank you to people who have reviewed much appreciated your input.  
  
And just one question can you guess who he was I think I have put in a lot of clues, so please answer in a review. 


End file.
